SERA
by luzangel15
Summary: es muy cortico, harry, hermione y ginny se habian convertido en un triangulo amoroso! es de solo un cap leanlo espero que les guste, espero sus comentarios!... lo siento soy muy mala para los resumenes....


Mis lagrimas caían sobre el papel mientras escribía esto, el nudo en la garganta no desaparecía, se que esto le pondrá un jaque a nuestra relación pero necesitaba decírtelo, necesitaba que supieras como me siento, por que esta angustia me mata lentamente, no me deja vivir… siento mandarte esto, se que te hará pensar que dudo de ti, que dudo de nuestra relación, que mi confianza se desvaneció, pero no es así solo… Yo solo... Estoy confundida y necesito tu ayuda para resolver esto, para solucionar las cosas como siempre lo hacemos, hablando, esta vez soy yo quien necesita tu apoyo.

Hola…

Quiero que al leer esta carta no saques conclusiones hasta el final, espero que la escuela este bien, ¿Que tal el partido de quidditch? Espero que no te hayas lesionado sabes que eso me deja preocupada siempre, pero si supe que ganaron te felicito, dale mis felicitaciones a Ron y dile que lo extraño y pues, necesito que hablemos, quisiera que fuera frente a frente pero la distancia y el tiempo lo impiden.

No se a que hora llegamos a esta situación, nos alejamos mucho, pero ya no se cual distancia me duele mas si la física o a la que han llegado nuestros corazones…

Lastimosamente tú no sabes cuán importante eres para mí o ¿Lo sabes? Y si lo sabes por que te pones así por momentos, un momento eres tierno cariñoso, eres el hombre del que me enamore pero después eres… ese es el problema que después no sé quién eres.

¿Lo recuerdas?, ¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación, con quien estaba hablando?, era de nuevo ese desconocido, ese hombre frió, cortante, ese hombre que tanto me hiere, con esas palabras que parecen cuchillos que solo lastiman.

Ojala estuvieras en mi posición y sintieras lo que yo siento en estos momentos, no te imaginas lo difícil que es estar tan lejos y que tú te comportes de esa manera, me dejas en blanco con esas actitudes, me vuelves la cabeza un huracán, tus acciones a veces me dicen algo y tus palabras me dicen otra cosa, el recordar tus palabras solo complican mas las cosas, me duele recordar eso y recordar tu actitud, parece que no te importara lo nuestro o que no te importara ¡yo!, o ¿Será que tu amor es solo una mentira?.

Pero un día antes de mi viaje me dijiste cuanto me amabas, lo importante e indispensable que me convertí para ti... así que no se qué hacer, no puedo dormir, se me hace un nudo en la garganta pensando en eso, en las noches no puedo evitar que algunas lagrimas caigan por mis mejillas lo único que logran es envolverme más en mi tristeza....

Quisiera que el momento de vernos llegara pronto, para sacarme esta duda de una vez, esta sensación que no me deja vivir que no me deja pensar en otra cosa que no sea eso, que me dijeras toda la verdad y así descansar. Pero a pesar de que sabes reconocer tus errores no lo has hecho o ¿Fui yo quien me equivoque? Yo solo quería saber si pasaba algo, que me contaras como estabas, por lo menos si me extrañabas o yo decirte que te amaba y te extrañaba pero al parecer no te importo....

No puedo seguir así, no puedo seguir pensando en esto, ¡ya no quiero más esto!

Ojala mi cabeza se quedara en blanco tan solo un segundo, que este nudo en mi garganta desapareciera y que estas ganas de llorar se fueran pero no puedo, no sé como hacerlo

Espero que esto este solo en mi mente y si es verdad que tengo la razón que me lo digas, que me cuentes ¡Que confíes en mi! ¡Y me digas la verdad de una vez!

Ayúdame, sácame de esta duda, de este hueco, solo dime algo, una llamada, un mensaje me quitaría esta sensación tan horrible...

Tal vez es cierto la fuerza se va en el momento en el que te enamoras, tu fuerza se vuele tu amor, pero ¿Cuándo no lo recibes que pasa? Caes ¿y?.. Es necesario llegar a este estado, nunca me dejare derrumbar y menos por esto tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Ya no se, ya no se, ya no se nada, ya no estoy segura de nada.  
Perdóname por escribirte esto, perdóname de todo corazón

¡Pero tenlo en cuenta siempre! Que se te grabe en la memoria: te amo, te extraño y te amare siempre.

Cuídate muchos besos, todos lo que no te he podido dar en este tiempo...

Demasiados abrazos, por q no sabes cuánto extraño estar entre tus brazos.

Te amo  
Siempre tuya Hermione.

P.D.: por favor, respóndeme con la mayor sinceridad, con el corazón en la mano y solo la verdad, necesito avanzar y dejar de pensar cosas que no son y son saberlo de una vez, perdóname, perdóname por esto pero no tengo otra opción…

Las lagrimas caían por las mejillas de Harry, mientras leía la carta, ella tenia razón ya no eran los mismos, mejor, él ya no era el mismo, todo era su culpa él le había fallado, él la había…

- Harry vuelve a la cama y apaga la luz, por favor, que estoy cansada- exclamo Ginny, mientras se tapaba con la sabana- ¿Pasa algo? -Pregunto ella mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, al tiempo que él escondía la carta.  
- No, no pasa, vuelve a dormir, voy a la cocina a tomar algo- dijo él con voz muy baja  
- Esta bien, como quieras- dicho esto la chica se volteo y siguió durmiendo.  
Se recostó en la puerta de la cocina dejando salir sus lágrimas de rabia, de dolor, Hermione no se merecía esto y menos con su amiga, ella era una mujer maravillosa, merecía alguien que la amara sinceramente, sin mentiras, sin engaños, se sentía mal, como lo peor.  
Pero no era capaz de decírselos no tenia la valentía de decirle que a pesar de que él la amaba la había engañado con su mejor amiga, no podía…  
Busco un papel, empezó a escribirle una carta mientras sus lagrimas caían sobre el papel, tratando de despejar todas sus dudas diciéndole cuanto la amaba, cuanto la extrañaba, rogándole perdón por haberla herido, le escribió todo lo que sentía de verdad, pero no le escribió que la que la engañaba, no fue capaz, algún día lo seria?.

Espero q les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus opiniones…

Besos luz


End file.
